Saint Red Fox
Saint Red Fox is the last stage of Stories of Legend sub-chapter 23, Dead End Night. Battleground *This level is very difficult. It's highly recommended to bring the Rich Cat item and a Treasure Radar if you want Li'l Nyandam (Make sure you know you're going to win, though!') For units, it's also highly recommended to have level 20+ Crazed Cats and True Forms of Normal Cats at (+15) or higher. *Don't bring Ururun Wolf here, because if she knocks back Le'noir or Wall Doge, all your ranged dealers will walk into the range of Li'l Nyandam and get insta-killed. Just like in "Cave Fillet" (where when you knock back Teacher Bun Bun, Nyandam may follow-up and kill your cats). *Li'l Nyandam makes his first and only Stories of Legend appearance here as the boss. *Le'noir, Trolly Blogger, Metal Doge, Shy Boy and Wall Doge appear as support for Li'l Nyandam. They're spawned at somewhat mild intervals. *Teacher Bun Bun appears for the sake of gathering money early enough, backed up by some Metal Doge. *Heavenly Hippoes spawn with only Bun Bun, appearing as support. This stage is much harder in 3 and 4-Star due to the buff of the enemies. In 4-Star, you will need the True Forms of the Li'l Cats to make this more manageable and Hermit Cat can also help, too. Strategies It's possible to stall Teacher Bun Bun using constant meatshields until you're able to summon Bahamut Cat, but clearing the first few Heavenly Hippoes is the main problem. For Li'l Nyandam , it is recommended to bring anti-Red cats such as Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Dark Cat, etc. If you have Super Galaxy Cosmo, then this stage will be very easy as it outranges both Le'noir and Li'l Nyandam. Strategy 1 (ft. Thundia, Catman, Yukimura or alternatives) (Note: This strategy is probably only usable by people with very high-level units) *Line Up Row 1: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Sadako Cat *Line Up Row 2: Immortal Yukimura, Divine Thundia, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Catman, Jamiera *No power ups required! (unless you want Treasure Radar) At the start, level up your wallet once. Next, start sending out some Jiangshi Cats, but not too much. Also start sending out some C. Walls, and, when possible, send out Sadako. Make sure to watch your money, you need to have money as soon as the Metal Doge dies. Once it does, send out Yukimura and spam some meatshields, making sure to upgrade your wallet as soon as the Hippoes die, but leave enough for Awakened Bahamut. Once Bun Bun is dead, you can technically relax a little bit. Make sure to send out meatshields, but don't overdo it. Jiangshi Cat is important, as he can attack the metal doges frequently. Start sending out Thundia or Catman, and send out Jamiera as much as possible. Try to have your big hitters arrive when a Metal Doge dies so you can slip in, or have Thundia/Catman fight the Shy Boys. Repeat as much as necessary, eventually Metal Doges will stop coming out and you can stall and focus on power. You will slowly take out everything, and then you will win! If you are lucky, you will get Li'l Nyandam as well. Strategy 2 (spam to win) *Line Up: Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Paris Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat and Ururun Cat. *Cat Levels: Normal Cats (>20+50), Paris Cat (>40) and Special Cats (30) *Power-ups: Using a Rich Cat will help when the player defeats Bun Bun, which will give a lot of money for later. Sniper the Cat is not necessary here, even though there are ranged enemies. *Start the battle with constant meatshielding, spawn a Crazed Dragon and some ranged cats to deal with Teacher Bun Bun. Keep spawning ranged cats and meatshields, they will probably be wiped out by Le'noir and Nyandam. Only spawn Bahamut when Li'l Nyandam is pushed behind the Le'noir so that he can do some damage to the Le'noir. The player will be in short of money until the 2 Shy Boys appear. As their stats here are low enough for them to not be a threat, a couple of Paris Cat should take them out easily, repeat the strategy. *Holy Valkyrie Cat can be deployed at any time, the best is when Li'l Nyandam exposed to attack without backup. Only spawn Ururun after Li'l Nyandam is defeated, since she outranges the Le'noirs. Strategy 3 (gacha) Ramen Cat is amazing here, as at level 30, it can tank one hit from either Le'noir or Li'l Nyandam. Line Up: Moneko, Neneko (For the Sister Act combo, not required), Skelecat, Necromancer Cat, Mr. (Bony Bone and Biohazard combos), Ramen Cat (lvl 30+), Paris Cat (lvl 30+), Awakened Bahamut (lvl 20+, preferebly 30), Crazed Whale (lvl 20+) Sanzo Cat. Start by using Ramen, Paris and Sanzo to defeat Teacher Bun Bun and the Heavenly Hippoes. After deafeating Bun Bun, Li'l Nyandam will have spawned. Use Ramen and Crazed Whale to kill the Le'noirs and Li'l Nyandam, Awakened Bahamut for extra damage, and Sanzo helps for the Shy Boys. Strategy 4 By TheCattleBatsArmy (Cheese): No powerups necessary. Use Crazed/Manic Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall and Dark Cat as meatshields. Extra power for defeating the Le’noir will be: Crazed/Manic Legs Cat and King Dragon Cat. You’ll need Island Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Cyberpunk Cat and Ultralan Pasalan to defeat Li’l Nyandam. Always stack Ultralans and Cyberpunks and send out Bahamut and Island when there aren’t any Le’noirs in front of Nyandam. Soon You’ll see Nyandam expire, and you win the level! (Use Treasure Radar for Li’l Nyandam). Strategy 5 Ramen handle everything. Lineup: Macho (20+9), Crazed Macho (12), Eraser (20+14), Crazed Tank (14), Ramen (40+4), Island (20+11), Holy Valkyrie (30), Gigavolta (40) (got anything else?), A. Bahamut (30), Megaphrodite (27) Item: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, Cat CPU (optional) Make sure that Bun Bun can't head to the base with your meatshields and Le'noir can't ruin your wall. Stall them until you have enough money. Then spawn H. Valkyrie and your heavy attacker to kill Bun Bun. Use A. Bahamut to kill Le'noir. When BOSS appear, spawn everything you have. Got the Li'l for the first try (RNG loves me again) (explain: Ramen can handle 2-3 hit from Bun Bun and this make Bun Bun can't move anywhere; Use Megaphrodite for sniping Le'noir, sometime, she can hit Le'noir; Island is for Shy Boys) Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00022-06.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 23 Levels